It's a hundred patches problem
by Antsybal
Summary: Un problème à cent patchs, ou ici, en cent mots. Recueil de drabble sur la série et ses personnages.
1. Sa Muse

**1_ Sa Muse**

Il aimait écrire depuis son plus jeune âge. Il avait écrit des fictions, puis, avec l'apparition d'internet, les avait publiées. Mais il ne trouvait pas de réel stimulant. Un sujet, un thème qui le passionnerait, qu'il pourrait développer à l'infini et qui lui éviterait la Page Blanche pendant au moins des années. Jusqu'à Sherlock. Jamais il ne l'avouerait au détective, mais il était désormais son inspiration première, un sujet assez intéressant pour que John passe des heures à en parler, alternant métaphores et hyperboles dans des récits endiablés. Sherlock n'était pas seulement son ami et colocataire. Il était sa muse.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous? J'aime les drabbles (récit en exactement cent mots) car on peut exploiter tout un tas d'idées, brièvement. Des avis sur ce premier ou sur ce recueil de façon générale?**


	2. Numéro Masqué

**2_Numéro Masqué**

Sherlock ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et dégaina son arme pour tirer sur le mur. PAN ! Il était en colère. PAN ! Pour une fois qu'il faisait une activité normale et qu'il sortait boire un café ! PAN ! Il s'était fait piquer son portable par un mendiant qui lui avait demandé du feu. PAN ! Son Iphone, son outil de travail ! PAN ! Il les détestait tous. Ces voleurs, ces idiots inférieurs à lui ! CLIC ! Il n'avait plus de munition mais n'avait pas décoléré, profondément vexé. Lui, le grand Sherlock Holmes, s'était fait avoir !

* * *

**Drabble inspiré de mon après midi et de mes mésaventures. Je ne décolère pas, vexée de m'être fait voler mon téléphone sous le nez, mais au moins, ça m'inspire. Mes lectrices sur le fandom de Mentalist le savent mais je vous en informe, pour les drabbles je m'inspire souvent d'événements anodins de ma vie pour les intégrer au quotidien de Sherlock et ses amis. Des avis? :)**


	3. Bored !

**"Bored !"**

Une nuit, elle avait du rester à la morgue, attendant patiemment qu'il batte un cadavre pour enfin fermer les locaux.

Un autre jour, elle avait entendu John raconter qu'il avait tiré dans un des murs de l'appartement.

La veille, Mrs Hudson avait dit à Lestrade qu'il gardait des yeux humains au frais pour ses expériences.

Lui-même s'était vanté d'avoir testé une multitude de tabacs pour les classer. Deux cent quarante, avait ajouté John en toussant encore au souvenir de la fumée.

Vraiment, Molly avait beau tourner les faits dans tous les sens, Sherlock avait de drôles de façons de s'ennuyer…

* * *

**Des avis? Ils m'intéressent ! **


	4. Big Brother

**Big Brother is watching you.**

Ça avait commencé à l'école primaire. Mycroft était en CM2, quand Sherlock était entré en classe préparatoire. Dès le premier jour, l'ainé des frères Holmes avait organisé sa bande en commando de surveillance. Sherlock ne devait pas passer d'un préau à l'autre sans que Mycroft ne le sache. Sherlock ne devait pas non plus aller dans la cours des grands sans que Mycroft ne le sache. De même, il ne devait parler à personne sans que Mycroft ne le sache. Comment expliquer aujourd'hui au détective consultant que ce n'était qu'une vieille habitude? Mycroft avait besoin de savoir. De tout savoir.

* * *

**Des avis? :)**


	5. Quand Irène s'en mêle

**5_ Quand Irène s'en mêle  
(Scandal in Belgravia - entrevue Irene/John)**

_« Nous ne sommes pas un couple. » prévint John._

_« Si, vous l'êtes. »_

_« Si quelqu'un s'en préoccupe, je ne suis pas gay. »_

_« Et je le suis. Regardez-nous, tous les deux. » rétorqua Irène_.

Dans le couloir, le portable de Sherlock trahit sa présence, mais peu lui importait. La réplique d'Irène avait eu un impact sur John, et l'idée était implantée dans l'esprit du médecin. Le doute, aussi. Sherlock avait vu le doute dans les yeux de John. Le détective s'en félicita. La Dominatrice avait joué son rôle à la perfection, il faudrait qu'il l'en remercie.

* * *

**J'avais envie de fabuler un peu sur les pensées qu'aurait pu avoir Sherlock en entendant Irène et John converser. (Mes écrits ne sont pas des interprétations, l'idée que Sherlock ait pensé ça ne m'a pas effleuré une seule seconde.)**

**Si quelqu'un a une idée de fiction sur Sherlock qu'il aimerait voir écrite, Think of me ;)**

**En attendant, des avis?**


	6. Et ça continue, encore et encore

**6_ Et ça continue, encore et encore.**

John, inlassablement, tournait les pages d'un calendrier qui n'avait plus de sens. La vie, bien que sans saveur, continuait. Les journées s'évertuaient à s'enchaîner, et les secondes, cruelles, passaient sans rien enlever à la douleur de l'avoir perdu. Il avait essayé de sauter, lui aussi, du toit de l'hôpital, mais il aurait cessé de souffrir, il aurait oublié Sherlock, et cette idée était intolérable. Alors, il avait décidé de vivre. Pas par amour pour Sherlock. Pas non plus parce que le détective le lui avait demandé, mais juste pour ressentir la force de cette amitié qui avait été la leur.

* * *

**Je n'avais jamais écrit sur la mort de Sherlock, voilà chose faite. Je revisionne tous les épisodes, en ce moment, et l'envie de réécrire sur ce fandom m'a prise. J'espère que ce petit drabble vous plaira ! :)**


	7. Premiers pas dans la déduction

**7_ Premiers pas dans la Déduction**

Le voisin trompait sa femme, c'était évident. L'échelle avait été appuyée sur la face nord de la maison. Alors pourquoi les adultes avaient-ils maintenu qu'il mentait ? Et le chaton de Mycroft avait été enlevé par un rapace, l'inclinaison de la barrière ne laissait pas place au doute. Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi on l'envoyait voir un psychologue. Psychologue qui prétendait être homosexuel sans l'être, par ailleurs. A seulement six ans, Sherlock Holmes avait déjà tout appris du monde qui l'entourait, d'un simple coup d'œil. Sans se douter que ce don, toute sa vie, le suivrait comme une malédiction.


	8. Anderson

**8_ Anderson**

Il n'avait jamais eu grande estime de lui-même. Aussi, dès son entrée au collège, il avait décidé de mépriser les autres, afin que les gens aient une bonne raison de le détester. Car il ne voyait aucune autre alternative. Il lui semblait tout simplement impossible d'être aimé, ou même apprécié. Il avait agi pareil avec _elle_. Mais Sally Donovan avait reçu ses insultes avec le sourire, jusqu'au jour où elle avait débarqué chez lui pour lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser avec passion. Et elle l'avait fait rire jusqu'au bout de la nuit, le rendant heureux, et, imperceptiblement, meilleur.

* * *

**Ma perception de ce personnage. Quelle est la vôtre?**


	9. Objectivité

**9_Objectivité**

« _Cher John, avec des amis, nous n'arrivons pas à nous décider au sujet de Sherlock Holmes. Vous qui le connaissez parfaitement, diriez-vous qu'il est plutôt égocentrique, cruel, ou froid ? Seule votre objectivité peut nous aider_. »

Ce commentaire avait été laissé le matin-même sur son blog. C'était donc ainsi que les gens , percevaient Sherlock ? Son objectivité était requise. Pourtant, était-il objectif ? Le détective était-il l'homme intègre et admirable qu'il décrivait et défendait inlassablement ? Lestrade, Anderson, Donovan… Avaient-ils finalement raison ? Sherlock était-il vraiment le sociopathe et le monstre qu'ils se plaisaient à railler ?


	10. Moriarty's logic

**10_ Moriarty's Logic**

Adulé, aimé, admiré et même envié, Jim Moriarty avait tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer, et cela depuis son enfance. Mais sur les bancs du collège, alors qu'il avait toutes les bonnes réponses en tête, il avait décidé de les garder pour lui, choisissant le rôle du cancre. Il se moquait de briller, de resplendir. Il voulait juste s'occuper, semer le chaos à droite, à gauche. Car l'intelligence dont il avait été doté était un fardeau, et ne se séparait de son pire ennemi : l'ennui. Jim Moriarty s'ennuyait, et donc, suivant une logique qui n'était propre qu'à lui, détruisait.


	11. Leur Bulle

**11_ Leur Bulle**

« _Essayez la pêche !_ » lança Donovan alors que John rejoignait Sherlock.

Le docteur ignora ses paroles et prit la carte de visite que lui tendait Sherlock, suivant le détective malgré les avertissements du sergent Donovan. Ils avaient malgré eux créé une bulle autour d'eux, une bulle qui ne laissait passer aucun indice sur leur relation. Estime, amitié ? Amour ? Sally ignorait ce qui reliait les deux hommes, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils se complétaient à merveille. Ils étaient unis par une complicité plus puissante qu'elle n'en connaîtrait jamais, et, dans un sens, elle les enviait.

* * *

**OS basé sur les paroles de Donovan, Saison 1, Episode 3.**


End file.
